He Stopped To Think About It
by Moonlight Music Mistress
Summary: Sasuke POV. Six months after Uchiha Sasuke left Konoha, the feelings about his past comrade begin to overflow his mind in a most confusing way. Songfic to "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace. Onesided SasuSaku.


Title: He Stopped To Think About It...

Pairing: SasuSaku

Song: I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace

Songfic to Three Days Grace's I Hate Everything About You. Enjoy!!

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_Every time we lie awake..._

As Uchiha Sasuke lay down in the fields of Otagakure, all of the small, insignificant thoughts crawled into the sanctuary of his troubled mind.

It was merely six months since he'd left Konoha. Six months. He hadn't seen his teacher Hatake Kakashi, his hyperactive teammate Uzumaki Naruto, or...

"Sakura..." he mumbled emotionlessly.

_After every hit we take..._

The boy remembered exactly how hard it was for Sakura to part with him. He recalled incredibly clearly those words she had hollered amongst her tears to him in a desperate attempt to convince him to stay with her in Konoha. Every word she said, every tear she shed, every move she made, every scream she screamed. The Uchiha's mind flashed with the image of that night...the saddest night of his former comrade's life.

_Every feeling that I get..._

Sasuke was filled to the core with grief, sadness, anger, loneliness, and...guilt. The grief was for himself and himself only. He'd trained quite often with Orochimaru, thus claiming strength in his own hands and being able to use it at his own will...he'd given up his village, his memories...and most importantly...his friends. For this. The sadness...he was never the type of boy to cry. The last time he recalled crying was when his older brother pointlessly and mercilessly wiped out the clan. But he had forgotten that small tear he shed the moment he left Sakura...for power. Anger for how foolish he felt when he was freed from his pink-haired teammate. But to Sasuke, she wasn't just a teammate. She was Sasuke's friend. And she cared for him. She respected him. She loved him. And he never acknowledged it. The loneliness responds in the midst of the anger. She _wasn't_ just a teammate. He knew Sakura was one of his only friends, one of the only people he could depend on. He was fully aware that Sakura would keep anything he mentioned to her a secret between the two, he knew that she'd protect him until she died...and that special girl was missing now. And the most powerful emotion, overlapping his head with images of the Haruno weeping at his loss, was guilt...delivered by his foolish, unwise decision to trade his friend for strength, power, and now that he look at the situation he was currently in...misery.

_But I still don't miss you yet._

Not necessarily true. He hadn't missed her...but at times like these...laying alone...in the night...any thought Kami-sama desires you to think flowing into your mind...those were the times that he missed her more than his own family.

_Every roommate kept awake..._

When he was alone, Sasuke often fantasized about running back to Konoha, forgetting his ambition...and saving his teammate from any sleepless nights. He knew, that as he lay there, staring at the stars, that somewhere in Konoha, Sakura was awake. And she was crying.

_By every sigh and scream we make..._

He'd made an awful lot of sighs and screams inside his power-seeking head. Unable to let them show, unable to let them be heard, those sighs and screams stayed inside his head, never to be unleashed to the world around him, the only person hearing them were himself. His emotions taking over him were making him regret leaving his home village and going off with the man who nearly killed him by biting ferociously on the left side of his neck like a vampire. His sighs and screams were for Haruno Sakura. And Haruno Sakura was sighing and screaming as well as himself...only hers being out loud, his staying inside of him.

_All the feelings that I get..._

Sakura was what made him feel happy, ever since his family had passed in his brother's control. Yet he hated her passionately, with every fiber in his soul. Mixed feelings about Sakura, about the situation...about his life. Every single negative emotion in the world whizzed across his mind like a hurricane crashing all good thoughts and blowing them out, replacing them with the negative. Guilt, loneliness, sorrow, sorriness...but guilt above all.

_But I still don't miss you yet..._

"I don't miss her...I don't miss her...I do not miss Sakura," Sasuke whispered angrily and fiercely as if he were dying on that ground beneath him, trying to convince himself a false lie. "She was a waste of time..."

_Only when I stop to think about it..._

"Sakura!" he nearly screamed. "Get out of my head! You're ruining my life!!" Was she ruining his life? Or was he ruining his own? And all those previously mentioned thoughts came back to haunt him...

_I hate everything about you!_

"She's useless, she's annoying, she's stupid...why do I miss her?!" he hollered to the heavens above him. "She stalks me, she dedicates her life to winning my heart, she has nothing better to do?! Why do I feel like this?!"

_...Why do I love you?_

"...Because..." Sasuke began out loud in a slight whisper. "She cares for me. She loves me. She respects me. She helps. She cares. She cries. She's not perfect...yet neither am I. She has many flaws, but beneath those flaws lives...a beautiful kunoichi who I underestimated greatly and treated even worse. I had never witnessed the realness of my friend. I have never seen the real Sakura...only when I stop to think about it. Sure...I may hate everything about her...but I love her."

And with that, Sasuke stood up. "Sakura...I'm coming home."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Eeps! That was uber fun-ness to write!! This band is the best, plus it's amazing how great this song fits Sakura and Sasuke as a couple, ne? Well, I'm addicted to this site now, so expect more songfics and much more stories!! Reviews GREATLY appreciated!! Arigato!!**


End file.
